Forgiveness
by Andy Wong Fey Hong
Summary: This is a story Lyle’s journey to forgive Setsuna. His thoughts, Setsuna’s thoughts, and hopefully both coming to terms with each other as well as God. My first attempt at a non-romance fic. Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a story Lyle's journey to forgive Setsuna. His thoughts, Setsuna's thoughts, and hopefully both coming to terms with each other as well as God. My first attempt at a non-romance fic. Reviews greatly appreciated.

Assumption: Lyle is an Irish Protestant. I also assume that, Setsuna during his childhood, never actually read the Koran or knew anything about Islam beyond what Ali Al Saachez taught.

_**Forgiveness**_

With one last blast of its great cannon, the green Gundam known as Cherubim shot down the last terrorist mobile suit down. As the burning GN-X III floated away, Lyle Dylandy could actually hear the dying screams of its pilot as it was engulfed in flames and finally exploded. He didn't just hear the pain though, for a moment, he could actually feel the searing heat on his own skin before the pilot's life was extinguished by it.

Inwardly, Lyle shivered. _Almost seems like a prelude to hell that that damn terrorist is heading to. Ah, who am I kidding, it looks like the hell we are ALL headed to as long as the world continues to be filled with conflict that requires our intervention. Damn Setsuna._

He knew why he was feeling those odd connections with those he killed. The reason for it was currently bathing the surrounding area with shower of concentrated GN particles. Lyle looked up and saw the object of his pain: the Double 0 Gundam piloted by Setsuna F Seiei, with its twin drive system.

A communications screen popped up showing Setsuna's face._"Mission complete. Renegade A-Laws cell destroyed. Lets retreat back to Ptoleimaios." _The Krugis Gundam Meister, as usual, had an expressionless face but even then, Lyle still felt connected to him. Till now, it never ceased to surprise him that contrary to his physical demeanor, the former child terrorist actually did feel remorse for his victims after the battle was over, a total contrast to his pre-battle disposition, which was simply a methodical, if honourable soldier carrying out the mission plans drawn by Sumerieagi.

The reason for the connection between the two, or rather the entire battlefield they had just fought, was the unique Twin Drive System of the Double 0 Gundam, which saturated its surroundings with a greater concentration of GN particles. On its own, there was not much effect on the battlefield besides a stabilisation of Gundam 00s propulsion system and an increased boost to its speed and manoeuvrability.

But once its Trans-Am mode was engaged, it became an entirely different story. For lack of a better situation, the resulting saturation of the area with pure GN particles created a telepathic link to everyone in its wake. Not to mention a 300 per cent boost to Double 0s already considerable speed and maneuverability plus some out-of-this-galaxy abilities which not even Ian Vashti and his wife could understand.

In any case, Setsuna would normally not use the system except in dire circumstances, but the renegade A-Laws asteroid base Tieria had discovered and conveyed to the Ptoleimaios crew from Veda, turned up to have more than just a few GN X IIIs and Aheads protecting it. Apparently there were quite a few black box projects in that base, including four Gundam-like mobile suits with Trans-Am like systems. Only Dynames and the Double O had been sent to neutralise the base and so they had been forced to use their Trans-Am fields to level the playing field. Fortunately despite the advance weaponry and advantage of numbers, they were no match for Setsuna's and Lyle's fighting experience as well as superior war machines. In addition, the side effects of the Gundam 00 twin drive system caught the renegade A-Laws completely by surprise. Most of them simply did not know what to make out of the fact they were connected to each other and promptly began to understand each others motives and emotions compelling them to support such a corrupt organisation.

This connection also included the two Gundam Meisters as well. In an unprecedented move, Setsuna and Lyle were actually able to talk about a third of the twenty GN X IIIs and Aheads to stand down and, for lack of a better word, repent. Through their shared experience the renegade A-Laws also saw Celestial Being's point of view. Sadly though, the other two thirds, including the Gundam-types, were thoroughly wrapped up in their own petty hatreds and turned on their compatriots, prompting the two Gundam Meisters to go all out on the remaining. In the end, miraculously all the repented A-Laws were saved, and promptly laid their arms aside. Setsuna then conveyed a message to Ptolemaios. The crew there would then send a message to the Federation forces informing them of the base and take the remaining A-Laws into custody.

Lyle actually prayed that the soldiers who had stood down would get a new lease on life. He recalled sharing his experience with one of the Ahead pilots, a fellow Irishman like himself named Michael O'Donnell. Most of his family had been murdered during the onslaughts of the Gundam Thrones years ago, while his wife was still in a coma back on Earth. His burning hatred made him a prime target for A-Laws recruitment and his superiors seem to do all they could to stoke the fire of his hatred, blinding him to the suffering his work was causing. By sharing his own experience regarding Ali Al Saachez, Anew Returner and Setsuna, Michael finally realised that he was not the only one suffering, and that there was a different path he could have taken. With this realisation in mind, he had broken down and started crying, begging forgiveness from his wife and God for all of his sins.

_God_, Lyle thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had given thought to the supposed creator of Earth and by extension, the universe. Not since his boarding school days in the cold city of London. Anew had once asked him about his faith, but in his opinion, he was somewhat aligned with Setsuna: there was no God, and it was up to men to decide their own fates. And yet, the thought of Hell plagued Lyle every time he felt the death of an enemy whenever Gundam 00s Twn Drive System was activated with Trans-Am. He already had a reason to dislike Setsuna due to killing Anew to save him, but that Trans-Am effect was also beginning to wear down his psyche.

"Lockon, Lockon, Setsuna calling, Setsuna calling," he finally registered his Haro partner's persistent calling. Lyle looked to his left screen and saw the concerned face of Setsuna looking at him.

"Lockon, are you……….."

"Mission complete. Lets return to Ptoleimaios," Lyle quickly cut him off, then started driving Cherubim. As they travelled back to the rendezvous point, Lyle mentally berated himself. He could understand and forgive a complete stranger like Michael O'Donnell but he still hadn't quite buried the hatchet with Setsuna F Seiei, whom he intentions, feelings and even ideology he understood better than anyone. This could not go on forever he knew. Setsuna was a comrade and whether he liked it or not, a friend not to mention the de-facto leader of Celestial Being. It would be hypocritical not to forgive Setsuna even after understanding him.

Lyle sighed and reached into a compartment next to the Haro dock. Out of it, he pulled out a very worn looking book.

"Lockon is alright? Lockon is alright?" his Haro partner queried.

He gave a small smile and patted the orange Haro. "I'm alright Haro. I just need some quiet time. Do me a favour and pilot back to Ptolemaios the rest of the way will ya?"

"No problem, no problem."

He looked at the book for a long time and wondered why he had put it in Cherubim the moment he was assigned to it. He chuckled. _'Seems like I can't avoid my Irish ancestry, always needing some lucky object to be around for important matters. Just wish it could have brought me more luck with Anew….' _And with that thought, a fresh wave of painful memories resurfaced.

He forced it down and almost instinctively, flipped his fingers through the book to a particular page. He then began reading aloud.

"_Rejoice in the Lord always. I will say it again: Rejoice! Let your gentleness be evident to all. The Lord is near. Do not be anxious about anything, but in everything, by prayer and petition, with thanksgiving, present your requests to God. And the peace of God, which transcends all understanding, will guard your hearts and your minds into Christ Jesus._

To be continued….

Excerpt is from Philippians 4:4-7, New International Version of the Bible. I have my own issues with God and several people in my life I'm having a hard time forgiving, and was advised to meditate on this verse. My personal experiences aside, I wish to write about Lyle's feelings about Setsuna after the series end, as I doubt he has fully resolved his feelings yet. After all, if he is truly like his brother Neil Dylandy, vengeance and anger is a curse which runs deep and won't be easily extinguished. So I would like to write a story of how Lyle conquered it. Hopefully it'll intersect with my real world experience.

This is my first fic which isn't a romance. Reviews (or flames) are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and God bless you for the upcoming week.


	2. Chapter 2: Gundam Nut

**Forgiveness 1/6/2009**

**Author's notes**

This chapter is more of a drabble and a filler for my upcoming serious talk between Lyle and Setsuna. Consider it an entertaining drabble which is meant to make you laugh instead of thought provoking. If you smile, kindly review and tell me so at least. That would make my day knowing I made somebody smile.

Anyway, on with the show.

**Chapter 2: Gundam-nut**

As the two Gundams approached the rendezvous point, the Ptoleimaios opened its docking bays to welcome them back. As usual, Sumerieagi was sitting on the captain's chair serenely sipping a can of good old Heineken beer. The tactical forecaster of Celestial Being had good reason to celebrate: she had just received an encrypted file archive and was currently viewing them along with the rest of the Ptolemaios crew.

"Wow! She is beautiful! Is this really the one we've been fighting for so long?" Mileeina was besides herself with girlish glee as she looked through what appeared to be a wedding album.

Sumerieagi laughed. "Indeed. She may not look like it, but she was my senior back in university, and even then, her thesis battle strategies were already being handed straight to frontline commanders and won the Union some very decisive victories. All through uni I kept hearing about it, and always made a point of studying her tactics and published research. Without plagiarising of course," she quickly added.

"Ha ha, we know that, Ms Tactical Forecaster. If you were just a copy cat of this Kati Maniquin, we would all have died a long time ago," Lasse chuckled. He frowned as he looked back to the smiling but goofy looking man standing next bride in the photo. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. Why is she marrying that sort of guy? What a mismatch. I mean, I can understand that mobile suit pilots are irresistible, but this guy has the worst battle record I've ever seen!"

"It depends on your point of view Lasse," all turned their heads to Feldt Grace. "It is true that apart from his victory in four thousand simulated battles, he has lost all but one live engagement since the start of his career. However, every loss he has gone through was because he was fighting us. Fighting with Gundams."

"What!?!" Lasse and Ian cried in disbelief. Ian pointed a finger at the groom. "You mean to tell me that this idiot over here has been fighting Gundams all this while? And is still alive?"

Sumerieagi nodded serenely. "He has a name Lasse. Patrick Colasour. Also known as the Immortal Colasour although Kati mentioned that he proclaims himself Fortunate Colasour now. An apt name, considering he has survived no less than nine battles with us, not to mention the last battle against the Innovators. I'm still wondering how in the world we managed to find him alive inside that tiny piece of scrap that used to be a GN X III."

Lasse snorted. "Immortal Colasour. Yeah, immortal alright, like a cockroach. Damn jerk, if his side didn't help us in that battle against A-Laws, I was tempted to blast him for his part in giving us hell five years ago. In all likelihood, it looks like he was one of the forces who injured Neil."

"That's enough now! In the end, it was all a big misunderstanding caused by the Innovators. They were the ones who distorted the plan, no, distorted the world in their own twisted image, turning friends against friends, colleagues against colleagues, comrades against comrades, father against son, and probably anything else you can name it. In any case, the past is the past now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll follow Setsuna and look into the future," Sumerieagi chided Lasse.

The helmsman sighed. "I know that. Yet you can't blame everything on the Innovators. They may have made pawns out of everyone but those pawns made the choice to become pawns too. And this pawn chose to pilot against us," he said pointing at the picture of Patrick Colasaour. "He chose to join A-Laws too, and in the what is his punishment? A beautiful bride! If you ask me, the world is still twisted."

"Lasse, we cannot forever play the blame game, nor can we be so judgemental. I know we are the last people who should be saying this, considering we ourselves lay judgement in our armed interventions, but in all that we do, we do objectively, logically, and with the human heart in mind. We do not seek personal gain beyond the satisfaction of a great future, hell, we even seek the world's punishment after our work is done. If we continue to blind ourselves with the sins of our past, we would be here today, and Setsuna would have already taken his own life years ago," Sumeriagi said.

Feldt then added. "Fight for the future, hope for the future, LIVE for the future….. I never thought I would be the one to hear Setsuna saying that and inspiring all of us."

Mileinna then cast a mischievous eye on Feldt. "If you will excuse me for asking, but are you two lovers now?"

"WHAT?!?!" everyone else in the bridge yelled, all willing to believe this considering Lockon's own secret tragic romance that had blossomed behind everyone else's backs.

"No/**No**," in addition to Feldt's monotone voice, Setsuna's face also appeared in their visual display and said the same thing. Which prompted a huge blush on everybody's faces except Mileina's and sent them scurrying over their consoles pretending to be busy.

Mileina only puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Darn, my maiden's intuition failed me again."

"Ahm Ahm," Sumerieagi seemingly tried to clear a large amount of bile from her throat. "Setsuna, how is your status?"

"Are you talking about the mission or my eligibility?"

Needless to say, EVERYONE including Feldt and Lockon in the cockpit of Cherubim face vaulted making considerable dents on the metal plates which would grieve Ian later. Did they just hear the Krugis Gundam Meister cracked a joke? He never joked! Even Tieria made a better comedian than him.

Inside Cherubim, Haro was crying, "It hurts! It hurts!" because the pilot had just face vaulted on top of it, also making a dent on the normally sphere Haro. Lockon could lifted his face from Haro's plate and stared at Setsuna who was smiling serenely. He then aimed Cherubim's Sniper rifle at Double 0.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Setsuna?" Lockon snarled.

"I am a Gundam," the Krugis pilot merely said before he headed to the docking bay.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Yep, that's our Setsuna alright, the Gundam-nut," Ian said. He winced as he saw all the dents made by the face vaults. Briefly he wondered how they could have done that considering the minimal gravity Ptolemaios generated in the bridge.

"I'm going to kill that kid. Better yet, I'm going to lock Double O from him, see how he likes his favourite toy taken away," Ian finally smiled an evil smile that made most of them wary.

"Old man, what are you thining?" Lasse asked, not liking the look on Ian's face.

"Just thinking of a little payback to give to our little Gundam nut," he said in glee and promptly floated out of the bridge.

Sumerieagi rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I wanted the world to change for the better. Not give Setsuna a sense of humour."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even after Setsuna made his trademark comment to prove his identity, Lockon was wary as he exited Cherubim and looked for Setsuna. The Krugis Gundam Meister was already outside the cockpit and floating towards him. Lockon fought the instinct to put his hand to his gun. He sighed, and proceeded to exit the cockpit with Haro under his right arm, along with the good book in his right hand.

Setsuna stopped and waited as Lockon floated to the catwalk that was level with the chest level cockpit of Cherubim. "Yeo Setsuna. Got any more corny jokes you want to share?" he mocked.

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to say, well done back there. You truly are a Celestial Being Gundam Meister."

Lockon raised an eyebrow. "It has taken you this long to figure it out? Who are you to judge anyway?"

"I'm not judging you. I'm merely giving you my opinion. This is the first time since the Innovator Battle that we have fought with the Twin Drive System fully activated, allowing everyone on the battlefield to be connected. Marina Ismail was right. Only by understanding each other can the fighting truly stop. What you said to Michael O Donnell, well, let's say that I'm proud to have you as a comrade."

Lyle was surprised. Now the Krugis Gundam Meister was praising him? And to top it all off, not one hint of comparison to his older brother, Neil. Setsuna then prepared to float away when he noticed the book in Lyle's hand. His eyes widened in surprise. "Lyle, is that…."

"What?" he said, still shocked before he followed Setsuna's gaze to his hand. "Oh this?" he said, showing the book to Setsuna. "I think me and Neil fit into the stereotype Irishmen in the sense we like to keep lucky charms around with us for important occasions. I never figured what Neil liked to bring with him though.

"Haro is the charm, Haro is the charm!" Haro chirped in.

Lyle actually laughed. "Well you are certainly a lucky charm. Not to mention a great co-pilot," he said, patting the Haro affectionately. Setsuna also laughed, he secretly thought the Haros were great companions and if he was really honest with himself, cute toys as well. His attention then turned back to the book.

"So the Bible is your lucky charm?" Setsuna asked.

For a moment, Lyle was afraid that Setsuna was going to go on his "there is no God" lecture. But the Gundam Meister was just waiting for his answer. Lyle sighed. He should have known better than judge Setsuna as an Atheist bigot. Well, if he was, he had yet to boast it. After all, the closest thing Setsuna had to a girlfriend currently was a Moslem.

"Sort of. It comes with going to a convent school most of your school life. Even after I stopped being a Christian, it just didn't feel right going anywhere without the good book nearby," Lockon said.

"The good book?" Setsuna asked.

"Its another term for the Bible. For some Christians, they say they talk to God through His words in the book. Although written by men, God spoke directly through them and they became prophets. They say that the Bible is good for rebuking, building in righteousness and strengthening our faith."

"Do you still believe in God?" Setsuna asked.

Lyle shrugged. "To be frank, I haven't really thought about God since I left the stuffy old convent. Even before joining Kataron, I was absorbed in my job, trying to build up my old life away from my perfect older brother as well as the tragedy of our family so long ago. Pathetic really, I guess it was my way of running away from dealing directly with the issue."

Setsuna shook his head and placed his hand on Lyle's shoulder. "No, you aren't pathetic Lyle. You are merely human." With that, he started floating away. As he did so, Setsuna looked behind at the Irish Gundam Meister. "This may sound strange coming from me, but continue to believe in your God, if He truly is as the book says."

Lyle looked at the back of his comrade. It was indeed strange, for Setsuna to tell him to return to his faith. It had been a long time, but for the first time, he had prayed. Not exactly to God, but rather for his family and Anew, to help him along his path as a Gundam Meister. In the end, he attached a small request.

_"Let me understand Setsuna."_

"Setsuna F Seiei!" Lyle said loudly before the Setsuna exited the hangar. The Krugis man looked quizzically back at him. Lyle rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be awkward.

"How about we celebrate our victory today? Specifically over a glass of good old Irish pure pot still whiskey? I managed to buy a bottle in Dublin when we were still on Earth. Cost me an arm and a leg I tell you and I haven't had a reason to open it yet. Now is as good as any."

For a moment, Lyle was sure Setsuna would decline. In terms of sociability, Setsuna was a contradiction, freely befriending anyone he met, yet remained aloof at the same time. Also Lyle wasn't sure how much Setsuna's Moslem upbringing affected his thinking. The last he checked, liquor was supposedly _haram _or illegal in Islam and it may have affected Setsuna's views on alcohol.

"Over dinner then. Mess hall?" Setsuna asked.

Lyle paled."No freaking way am I showing my precious Green Spot to Sumerieagi! You better make its existence a Level 7 secret. That woman will insist on finishing the bottle in one night!" He then quickly floated to Setsuna and whispered in his ear, "2300 hours. My quarters. Make sure you are not followed."

Setsuna chuckled, shocking the Irishman again. "Mission parameters received. Will commence at 2255 hours."

As Setsuna floated away, Lyle finally broke into a smile. "Sigh, you really are a Gundam-nut."

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

FYI, I don't drink. I just did a little research on Irish whiskey and picked up a random type to be the drink. So I hope you don't nitpick me on that aspect.

Setsuna may seem very out of character, but I like to think that he has mellowed somewhat after the final Innovator battle. I'm currently in the process of writing a story of Setsuna paying a visit to Marina as well. At least we know that Setsuna CAN smile and be happy for others, though I can't recall him laughing.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and flames are greatly appreciated. Goodnight and God bless you all.


End file.
